Reconfigurable computing platforms are prevalent in industry, and among the most popular are Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs). FPGAs often require voltage regulators and power delivery networks that can provide low voltage at a high current. Furthermore, the power delivery network should be able to provide a reliable source of power over a range of load current frequencies and amplitudes.
The performance of FPGAs is, of course, dependent in part on the performance of the respective voltage regulator and power distribution network supplying the respective FPGA. There are, however, challenges in designing a power system for FPGAs and other such devices. For example, it is very difficult to reliably predict the maximum power consumption of an FPGA, as the vendors' estimates may often be inaccurate. Additionally, because FPGA register transfer level (RTL) payloads are changeable, it is unlikely that a full payload will be ready early in a project for power load testing.